Special Teaser!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A special teaser for my upcoming story celebrating four years since my very first post here on FFN!


**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So for those of you who haven't been following and taking notice, my four year anniversary of my very first post is coming up and I'm planning on doing a new story that day!**

 **Now I did say I was going to keep it secret and not reveal anything, but you know what… It's New Year's Eve, so I thought, what's the best way to end the year… By giving you all a special taste of what is to come in about a month's time! And also because I secretly like to tease you all sometimes… (Chuckles evilly)**

 **So, you know how movies release a few clips before it premieres, well this is kinda of like that!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Amazon rainforest, sounds of rushing water and the cries of animals being heard filling the space… Well almost normal, if you could call a strange brown colored macaw carrying a female blue macaw wearing a fanny pack against her will, normal…

"I'm an American citizen you savage, I demand to see my ambassador, I know my rights, I know my rights!" The female shouted angrily as eventually the other macaw dropped her and she landed back down on the forest floor, quickly taking out a Swiss army knife. "Back you barbarian!" The female pointing a spork. "Yeah, it's a spoon and a fork, be afraid, be very afraid!" The female started twirling around the spork, until somebird stopped her.

"Wow Jewel, easy now…" A toucan, Rafael, said as he backed away a second before lowering his wing on the spork. "Put the spork down." Rafael said as Jewel saw her friend as well as her husband Blu, her two boys Carlos and Brandon, and her girl Tia.

And then they heard a couple more voices they recognized…

"Let me go, Let me go!" A yellow canary, Nico, demanded.

"You're lucky I ain't big, you're lucky I ain't big." A red crested cardinal, Pedro, added as the bird carrying them, another of those strange brown colored macaws, dropped them near the rest of the group, Pedro landing on Nico.

Blu and Jewel then looked back at the strange macaws as they flew towards a nearby waterfall and flew into the water, only as they came back out, they were in fact blue in color, just like Blu and Jewel. As the group watched, they were suddenly surrounded by a whole crowd of blue macaws just like them. Blu staring in awe as he couldn't believe it as the crowd of blue macaws smiled in seeing Blu and Jewel.

"I can't believe we found them." Blu said happily as he laughed.

"Well technically they found us." Brandon stated as he was standing with his other two siblings looking up at the ever growing crowd of blue macaws.

"Okay, we're going to need some name tags." Jewel said as she was paying attention to above, but not in front of her as she bumped into a slightly taller female blue macaw, Jewel's box of breath mints dropping out of her fanny pack by the impact. "Oh sorry…" Jewel apologized as the other female macaw just looked at the mint box and picked it up. "Oh those are just breath mints, not that you need them, but they're good, you eat them." Jewel then pointing to her beak, the other female getting the wrong message as she just tried to swallow the whole box. "Oh no! Not like that, get… that… out of your mouth." Jewel doing the Heimlich and getting the box of the macaw, only for it to fly to the edge of a tree opening.

Inside the dark opening, a very mature sounding female voice spoke…

"What is this doing here?" The voice spoke before its owner came out, revealing an old strongly built female blue macaw. "What is going on?"

"We found them flying too close to the humans." Another female blue macaw reported.

"What!" The old female said in shock as she flew down to Jewel. "And who are you?" The old female getting right in Jewel's face.

"Uh…" Was all Jewel could say as she felt a little frightened by the older and bigger bird in front of her.

"Uh, is not an answer, I asked you a question, where did you come from?" The old female demanded as Blu came to the rescue of his wife.

"Hey!" Blu shouted as he stepped up. "Back up!"

"Excuse me young man…" The old female started, but stopped as she realized who Blu was.

"I can't believe it…" Blu said as he also realized who this old female was.

"How, how is this…" The old female finding it hard to get out the words.

"When the loggers came, there was fire and so much smoke…" Blu struggled to say as he remembered a certain day so many years ago.

"I had you under my wing and…" The old female added. "And then you were…"

"Gone." Blu finished.

"I looked everywhere for you." The old female said as she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm here…" Blu now having tears as he said the one word he didn't say in such a long time…. "Mommy!" Blu hugging the older female.

* * *

 **And that's the teaser!**

 **If it isn't obvious to some of you I will be very disappointed, because it should!**

 **And with that...**

 **See everybird later!**


End file.
